fairyknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Knights (Anime Series)
Fairy Knights is an action-thrilled and adventure anime series that involves 29 Mages from the Fairy Tail series now living in a medival-technological mixed world called Azeroth, fighting against many evil united forces that the legendary Alliance can't do alone, while adjusting to their new home and expressing their new lives after their old home was destroyed. This will be the first Anime Series to have English Dub voice actors than Japanese ones, as it will collaborate with modern English voice actors. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Fairy Knights *Team Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel (Todd Haberkorn) - The main protagonist. ***Happy (Tia Ballard) **Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) **Gray Fullbuster (Newton Pittman) **Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) ***Pantherlily (Rick Keeling) **Wendy Marvell (Brittney Karbowski) ***Carla (Jad Saxton) **Romeo Conbolt (Lindsay Seidel) ***Ghost (Dee Bradley Baker) **Erza Scarlet (Colleen Clinkenbeard) **Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) **Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) **Mirajane Strauss (Monica Rial) **Elfman Strauss (Christopher R. Sabat) **Lisanna Strauss (Carrie Savage) **Cana Alberona (Jamie Marchi) *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) ***Lector (Marti Etheridge) **Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) ***Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) **Yukino Aguria (Mallorie Rodak) **Kagura Mikazuchi (Jenny Ledel) *Kinana (Lara Woodhull) *Cobra (Jarrod Greene) *Meredy (Bryn Apprill) *Jellal Fernandes (Robert McCollum) *Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Setiz) Talion's Company *Talion Edestar II - Captain of the Stormwind Army. *Idrail Whitwsun *Faramir Stark **Buck *Dáin Oakenshield *Morwen Shatterstone *Éoaden Trollbane **Summer *Glain Highforge *Leafa *Sirius Crowley The Alliance *Leaders **King Varian Wrynn - The King of Stormwind and High King of the Alliance. ***Prince Anduin Wrynn - Prince of Stormwind. **High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind - High Priestess of Elune and Leader of Darnassus. ***Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage - Leader of the Cenarion Circle and Co-Leader of Darnassus. ***Shandris Feathermoon - General of the Sentinel Army. **Council of Three Hammers ***Muradin Bronzebeard - Member of the Council of Three Hammers and the Bronzebeard Clan. ***Falstad Wildhammer - Member of the Council of Three Hammers and the Wildhammer Clan. ***Moira Thaurissan - Member of the Council of Three Hammers and the Dark Iron Clan. **Brann Bronzebeard - High Exploder of the Explorer's League. **King Genn Greymane - King of Gilneas. ***Lord Darius Crowley - Leader of the Gilneas Liberation Front. **Prophet Velen - Leader of the Exodar Draenei. **High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque - King of Gnomes and High Tinker of Gnomeregan. *Races **Human **Ironforge Dwarf ***Bronzebeard Dwarf ***Wildhammer Dwarf ***Dark Iron Dwarf **Darnassus Night Elf **Gnome **Draenei **Worgen **High Elf **Half-Elf **Half-Orc **Gryphon **Direwolves **Stillpine Furbolg **Ancient **Hippogryph Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King (Cole Brown) *Celestial Spirit Knight (Travis Whillingham) *Gold Keys **Aries (Didi Archilla) **Taurus (Jeremy Inman) **Gemini (Heather Walker (Gemi) and Michelle Rojas (Mini)) **Cancer (Will Short) **Loke/Leo (Eric Vale) **Virgo (Terri Doty) **Libra (Marissa Lenti) **Scorpio (Andrew T. Chandler) **Sagittarius (Willbur Penn) **Capricorn (Michael Johnson) **Aquarius (Jessica Cavanagh) **Pisces (Stephanie Young (Mother) and Justin Pate (Son)) *Silver Keys **Plue (Monica Rial) **Horologium (Ben Bryant) **Crux (Bill Flynn) Other Characters *Jaina Proudmoore Antagonists The Horde *Leaders **Warchief Vol'jin - Warchief of the Horde and Leader of the Darkspear Trolls. **Thrall - Warlord of Durotar. ***Drek'Thar - Leader of the Frostwolf Orcs. ***Varok Saurfang - Leader of the Warsong Offensive. **Sylvanas Windrunner - Queen of the Forsaken. ***Prince Galen Trollbane - Prince of Stromgarde. ***Master Apothecary Faranell - Overseer of the Royal Apothecary Society. **Baine Bloodhoof - High Chieftain of the Tauren. ***Archdruid Hamuul Runetotem - Leader of the Horde Druid Affairs. ***Roanauk Icemist - Chieftain of the Horde Taunka. **Lor'themar Theron - Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas. ***Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing - Ranger-General of Silvermoon. ***Grand Magister Rommath - Archmage of Quel'Thalas. ***Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher - Leader of the Reliquary. **Jastor Gallywix - Trade Prince of the Bilgewater Cartel. *Races **Durotar Orc ***Dragonmaw Orc **Darkspear Jungle Troll **Shatterspear Jungle Troll **Revantusk Forest Troll **Mulgore Tauren **Taunka **Forsaken Undead **Quel'Thalas Blood Elf **Bilgewater Cartel Goblin **Half-Ogre **Half-Orc **Stonemaul Ogres **Wyvern **Forest Hozen The Scourge *The Lich King **Kel'Thuzad *Races ** Burning Legion *Dark Titan Sargeras - Creator and Leader of the Burning Legion. *Races ** Shadow Tail * Other Villains *Zeref (Joel McDonald) *Acnologia (Steve Blum) Races Main Article: Races *Ancient **Treant *Celestial Spirit *Darkfallen *Demon *Direwolf *Draenei *Dragonkin *Dragon *Dryad *Dwarf **Ironforge Dwarf *Elf **Blood Elf **High Elf **Night Elf *Eredar *Exceed *Fairy *Giant *Gnome *Goblin *God *Half-Breeds **Half-Elf **Half-Orc *Human *Ogre *Orc *Satyr *Smildon *Taunka *Tauren *Troll *Undead **Forsaken *Worgen Creatures Main Article: Creatures * Classes Main Article: Classes *Druid *Hunter *Mage *Paladin *Priest *Rogue *Shaman *Warlock *Warrior Magic Main Article: Magic *Aera *Air Magic **Wind Magic *Arcane Magic *Black Arts **Ankhseram Black Magic **Immobilization Magic **Living Magic *Card Magic *Copy Magic *Darkness Magic *Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Light Dragon Slayer Magic **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic *Earth Magic *Fel Magic *Fire Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire *Gravity Magic *Heavenly Body Magic *Ice Magic *Illusion Magic *Letter Magic **Solid Script *Light Magic **Regulus *Lightning Magic *Maguilty Sense *Molding Magic **Ice-Make *Nature Magic *Necromancy Magic *Sand Magic *Shadow Magic *Sleep Magic *Sound Magic *Spatial Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Requip ***The Knight **Teleportation Magic *Sword Magic *Take Over **Animal Soul **Beast Soul **Satan Soul *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Transformation Magic *Water Magic **Water *Wool Magic Locations Azeroth Eastern Kingdoms *Liones **Blasted Lands **Deadwind Pass **Duskwood **Elwynn Forest **Redridge Mountains **Stormwind City ***Fairy Knights Building **Stranglethorn Vale **Swamp of Sorrows **Westfall *Khaz Modan **Badlands **Blackrock Mountain **Burning Steppes **Dun Morogh **Ironforge **Loch Modan **Searing Gorge **Twilight Highlands **Wetlands *Lordaeron **Arathi Highlands **Eastern Plaguelands **Gilneas **Hillsbrad Foothills **The Hinterlands **Silverpine Forest **Tirisfal Glades **Undercity **Western Plaguelands *Quel'Thalas **Eversong Woods **Ghostlands **Isle of Quel'Danas **Silvermoon City *Vashj'ir **Abyssal Depths **Kelp'thar Forest **Shimmering Expanse Kalimdor *Northern Kalimdor **Ashenvale **Azshara **Azuremyst Isle **Darkshore **Darnassus **The Exodar **Felwood **Mount Hyjal **Moonglade **Teldrassil **Winterspring *Central Kalimdor **The Barrens **Desolace **Durotar **Dustwallow Marsh **Mulgore **Orgrimmar **Stonetalon Mountains **Thunder Bluff *Southern Kalimdor **Feralas **Silithus **Tanaris **Thousand Needles **Uldum **Un'Goro Crater Northrend *Borean Tundra *Crystalsong Forest *Dalaran *Dragonblight *The Frozen Sea *Grizzly Hills *Howling Fjord *Hrothgar's Landing *Icecrown *Wintergrasp *Sholazar Basin *The Storm Peaks *Zul'Drak Wandering Isle Maelstrom Argus Draenor *Outland Celestial Spirit World Power of the Verse Main Article: Power Ranking Unlike the original Fairy Tail series, the Fairy Knights verse is quite different. It also has several haxes such as instant-death magic, time manipulation, magical absorption, and immunity to certain elements. Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles/Events Main Article: List of Fights '' ''Main Article 2: List of Events Trivia *The Fairy Tail Anime takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc (one month since the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident). *This new anime series will feature new characters. *The series' design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background. *This series will also confirm the ships that millions of fans over important ships are, or believed to be confirmed: **Natsu and Lucy **Gajeel and Levy **Gray and Juvia **Romeo and Wendy **Erza and Jellal **Sting and Yukino **Kagura and Rogue **Laxus and Mirajane *Certain events will take place in the series like: ** References Navigation Category:Fairy Knights Wiki